


where have you been?

by loudaesthetic



Category: GOT7
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Religion, Slight Age Difference, inspired by a short story I read in English class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:04:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loudaesthetic/pseuds/loudaesthetic
Summary: Mark Tuan was considered to be the good Christian boy his family adored-he never once did anything illegal and always made sure to follow all the rules of his religion. That is, until a certain person tests Mark’s beliefs and pushes Mark’s sanity to its limits.





	where have you been?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story as an assignment for English where we had to write fanfiction based off of a short story we’ve read in class. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy! (this story is based off of “Where are you going, where have you been?” by Joyce Carol Oates)

Mark was never the type of person to stay out late with his friends or break the rules. He would never even think about disobeying his parents, so he always made sure he would be back home by his curfew. Of course, his friends would tease him for having a strict schedule at the age of eighteen, but he was genuinely fine with it. Growing up in a religious household made him a “prude” in the words of his friends, which meant following a certain set of rules that were favorable in God's eyes.    


This also meant attending church every Sunday, studying Bible passages on his free time, abstinence until marriage, and many more Christian values that he had to follow. If he was being honest with himself, he didn’t mind the extensive amount of effort he put into his faith. It gave him something to do when he was bored and strengthened his beliefs, so overall it was beneficial for him. There were numerous times Mark would find himself at his local church, especially after school or on Saturdays. It brought him a sort of comfort just going to his place of worship, even if it was to help the priests with cleaning up the area. However, the more he visited the church, the more he felt like he was being watched. 

 

It wasn’t until one Saturday that he saw a grown man standing near his car parked outside of the church. Mark looked out the window in hopes that the man drove off, but to no avail. He noticed that the stranger was staring right at Mark with a sly grin on his face, making Mark’s skin crawl. Mark just shook his head and went back to whatever he was doing, trying to ignore the anxious feeling in his chest. 

  
—-   
  
It was a blazing Sunday morning, and Mark was stuck inside trying to finish up a project. Not only was Mark a “good Christian boy”, but he also had one of the highest averages in his school. Keeping up his excellent GPA meant cramming all of his school work on the weekends, so usually he would be able to finish his assignments in order to have some time to himself. Unfortunately for Mark, that wasn’t the case today.    
  
His family had planned on going to a picnic organized by the community church, and as much as Mark wanted to come along, his first priority was finishing his project.    
  
“Honey are you sure you don’t want to come with us? You can always finish your project after we come back?”, his mom asked. Mark just smiles, placing a hand on his mother’s shoulder.   
  
“I really want to tag along mom, but you know how important this assignment is. I’ll make sure to call you guys if anything goes wrong”. His mother sighs and gives her son a quick hug while saying “alright, I trust you sweetheart”. 

 

As soon as his parents and his siblings close the door behind them, Mark walks back upstairs to continue his project.    
  
However, his movements are halted to a stop when he hears a car screech outside. He slowly walks down the stairs and makes his way over to the front door. Maybe it was the family car?    
  
He opens the door and stops himself at the doorway to find a sleek, black car pulled up at the front of the house. Two grown men come out of the car, both seeming to be in their late twenties to early thirties. Mark becomes curious, yet slightly fearful as to what these men could possibly come here for.   
  
The passenger of the car leans on the side of the vehicle and looks straight at Mark. The strange man was sweeping his eyes over Mark’s body, somehow undressing him with his eyes. The man swiftly licks his lips before saying,   
  
“Such a beautiful figure”, and continues to seductively stare at Mark. The younger man steps back slowly, cautious of the possible dangers in this situation.    
  
“W-who are you…”, Mark asked hesistanly.   
  
The man chuckled lowly and shakes his head, replying with “The love of your life, baby boy”. He stares at Mark with lustful eyes as if he wanted the younger man, somehow making it seem uncomfortable yet oddly charming for Mark. 

  
Mark notices that the stranger had a muscular build and a chiseled jawline, a stark contrast to his soft and wavy brown hair. The man wore a loose white t-shirt and ripped black jeans, while also donning a red denim jacket with numerous patches that had pop culture references-Mark would’ve considered him attractive if it weren’t for the perverted comments.    
  
“N-no...what’s your name...”, Mark asked again.    
  
“Well, since you asked so kindly”, the man takes a slight step forward, now with both of them being a few feet away from each other, “my name is Jackson”.   
  
If he was being honest with himself, Mark didn’t know what to do with that information. He had his name, but what now? Mark didn’t even notice the driver of the car standing right beside the vehicle until he spoke up.    
  
“Dude how long is this gonna take? I gotta pick up Minha by 12”.    
  
Jackson huffs and glares at his friend, replying with “Be patient! Besides, this won’t take too long” he looks straight at Mark again and continues his sentence, “not unless you want this to drag on.” Jackson plasters his face with that same sly grin, taking small steps towards Mark.   
  
The younger man senses that he’s seen this person before, but he can’t seem to figure it out. Jackson just chuckles at Mark’s confused stare, somehow reading his mind.    
  
“I’ve noticed you around the local church, you seem to be very passionate about your faith Mark”. With the mention of his name, Mark’s eyes widen.    
  
“H-how do you know-“   
  
Mark couldn’t even spit out a sentence before Jackson cut him off.    
  
“I know a lot of things about you Mark-your name, your birthday, your family, where you live, obviously” Jackson laughs at this as if it were a cute little joke. The man continues on, “I’ve taken a liking to you Mark, so I would greatly appreciate it if you and I get to know each other a bit more”.    
  
Mark feels that same anxious feeling he felt that day in the church, especially now that he’s in front of the same person that’s been watching him and his ever move.    
  
“N-no, leave. Go, now! I don’t even know you, leave me alone!” Mark yells, fear evident in his voice. Jackson just chuckles again while shaking his head.    
  
“That’s no way to treat your soulmate, baby boy. Come on now-“ Jackson replies while walking over to front door where Mark stood. Mark saw Jackson’s attempt to walk over to him, immediately running back inside. Unfortunately for Mark, Jackson was able to catch the door before the younger man could close it.    
  
“Hard to get, I see? I love that about you”, Jackson laughs and smiles provocatively 

Jackson grabs ahold of the door trying to budge it open. As both men play tug of war with the door, Mark notices that Jackson’s hand is on the edge of the door, giving him an opportunity to slam the door on the older man’s hands.    
  
As soon as the younger man slams the door with all of his strength, Mark scurries upstairs to find his phone, hearing a loud “Fuck!” from Jackson. His heart feels like it’s pounding out of its chest, his hands are shaking, and that anxious feeling in his chest has increased tenfold. Mark planned on running to the bathroom and locking himself in the room in order to call the police, at least that’s what he thought. He manages to grab his phone and quickly makes his way down the hallway to the bathroom, until he felt a hand roughly grab his arm.   
  
Mark freezes, his heart dropping to his stomach and his throat closing up.    
  
“That wasn’t very nice of you baby boy”. That deep voice made his skin crawl, Mark almost felt nauseous. Jackson turns the eighteen year old boy around and stares at him with a slight grin.    
  
“Why don’t you put the phone down, baby? You don’t want to upset me do you?” Mark could tell he was guilt tripping him, but what else could Mark do in that situation? He was trapped, nowhere else to turn. Mark gulps and places his phone on his desk, small tears escaping his eyes.    
  
“Awwe come on my love, no need to be upset. You’re in safe hands now”. Jackson smiles as if to comfort Mark, but Mark knows the real intent of that smile.    
  
Jackson escorts Mark down the hallway and down the steps, Mark’s breath picking up quickly as they walk down. As they make their way towards the front door, Mark’s thoughts begin to race with the several outcomes of this situation. Maybe Jackson won’t do anything terrible to him? Maybe he’ll bring pity on Mark? At this point, he was just making useless assumptions. 

 

The eighteen year old turns his head towards Jackson, finding himself staring at Jackson’s complexion. Although Mark has felt extremely anxious about the situation, he wasn’t going to lie and say that Jackson wasn’t beautiful. Mark didn’t want to feel this way, but he realizes that he’s grateful of Jackson. Possibly for the exhilarating actions that happened prior, Jackson’s ragged, deep voice, or even the new experience of a grown man taking interest in him. 

 

Although Mark still feels the dread of what will happen to him, he oddly enjoys the fear. As soon as both men step outside, Jackson grabs Mark by the waist and pulls the younger man into his body. A blush creeps onto Mark’s cheeks, his body becoming warm and his heart fluttering. 

 

Did he really take an interest into this man that tried taking advantage of him? He wants to feel ashamed, but he doesn’t. Mark and Jackson entered the backseat of the car, Jackson’s friend entering with them on the driver’s side and quickly starting up the engine.

 

Mark is still fearful, but he oddly likes it. 

  
  



End file.
